Tarde de fantasmas
by Spica M
Summary: No solo las noches son para que los fantasmas pasen y pidan cosas imposibles ¿no lo crees, rana? ¿o será simplemente que dichas tardes solo son hechas para que ciertos vivos se junten?


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Akira Amano

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tarde de Fantasmas<strong>

El día de los muertos es una fecha en la que usualmente los muertos pueden aparecer con los vivos, según la mayoría de creencias populares. Esta festividad ha sido tan conocida que en la mayoría de países del mundo la conocen a pesar de celebrarla o no. Italia no es una excepción a esta regla, donde ciertas personas tienen la costumbre de celebrarla.

Para Belphegor, el príncipe destripador de Varia, esta clase de fechas solo son días normales sin nada interesante que hacer, aburrido, pule sus cuchillos pensando en darles una nueva forma en su habitación, la habitación de un príncipe como él. Simplemente para alguien que vive rodeado de muerte y sangre, una fecha en la que los muertos regresen no es algo grato para él.

Escuchando solamente el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia en su ventana mientras caía la noche lentamente y cubría todo el lugar con su manto nocturno, un sonido lo hace mirar hacia la puerta de madera tallada proveniente de alguien al otro lado, instintivamente ya sabía de quien se trataba y con su risa particular como antecedente, accedió a dar el permiso para pasar.

-feliz Halloween sempai, ¿vamos a disfrazarnos y pedirle dulces al capitán atún?-el joven de sombrero de rana y mirada impasible aparecía en el marco de la puerta con un visón blanco sobre su sombrero y sin emoción alguna pedía algo tan infantil que podía ser una ironía el que lo pidiese con tono tan frio.

-rana, hoy es un día donde se celebra a los muertos, nos dedicamos a aumentar los muertos, así que caree de sentido hacer algo en esta fecha para nada-respondía sin mirar al joven y haciendo un movimiento de mano para que el visón bajara del joven y se acercara al rubio príncipe mientras hablaba.

-pero sempai, es divertido asustar gente y pedirles dulces, cuando estaba con mi maestro lo hice varias veces con Ken-nii-san y Chikusa y Chrome nos daban dulces, vamos sempai, hagamos algo divertido hoy-pedía impasible con cierto tono de diversión acercándose al rubio y colocando en sus manos un dulce mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-bien, te diré que si un muerto me arrastra al infierno y me sacas de ahí, tal vez lo haría-bajo su risa particular se acerca al rostro del más joven para dejarle un cuchillo en lo más alto de su sombrero de rana—ahora vete ranita o serás mi tiro al blanco.

Una vez el joven de rana se fue terminó su labor con todos sus cuchillos y, tras guardarlos, se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo tranquilamente con su visón sobre él. Una risa muy parecida a la de él resonaba por la habitación mientras lentamente esta se llenaba de oscuridad. El rubio, sin entrar en pánico, revisó la electricidad de la habitación, sin embargo, la luz no se prendía y chasqueó la lengua.

"Era de esperarse de un inferior príncipe"

-Esa voz molesta… ¿Qué haces aquí? Rasiel

La voz del príncipe resonaba en la habitación, sobreponiéndose al eco de la risa maniática proveniente, sin duda para el rubio miembro de Varia, de su hermano fallecido hace ya muchos años atrás.

"shesheshe~ ¿acaso no sabías que los muertos pueden venir al mundo de los vivos en Halloween? Qué mediocre e inútil eres, Belphegor"

La voz del gemelo del príncipe destripador resonaba mientras el otro gemelo miraba a todos lados buscando la procedencia de la voz detestable de su horrible hermano o al menos, la fuente de quien hacía tal broma pesada al príncipe Belphegor.

—tch, no necesito saber tonterías como esas y te enviaré de regreso ahora mismo, inútil hermano.

"shesheshe, más bien cambiaremos lo inútil por lo útil y tú te vas y yo me quedo"

Como el gato Cheshire, una sonrisa apareció en medio de la oscuridad y poco a poco se mostró la figura del gemelo del príncipe destripador, Rasiel como había sido en vida, como un pequeño niño de ocho años, cabellos rubios y ojos cubiertos mirando hacia su hermano gemelo, muchas veces mayor que él.

—shishishi, lo inútil debe quedarse como algo inútil y tu quedarte muerto-el príncipe reía mientras apuntaba a la visión de su hermano gemelo con sus cuchillos.

"shesheshe, el tramposo quiere defenderse, pero no te lo dejaré tan fácil, Bel"

Así como el príncipe destripador perdía la cordura al ver su sangre, la sombra de su hermano, tomando consistencia en este plano se acercaba al rubio y tomaba sus brazos rápidamente forcejeando mientras se hacía más viejo, tomando la edad de su gemelo vivo y una apariencia similar.

— ¿crees que una copia me ganará? Sigue soñando—Belphegor se libraba del agarre de su hermano con facilidad mientras su enfado aumentaba.

Lentamente aquella habitación empezó a volverse más y más fría y un viento helado recorrió los huesos del príncipe destripador como si uno de sus cuchillos se clavaba en su carne, mas no dijo nada mientras la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa y espesa como si ya no se hallara en su habitación dentro del castillo de Varia.

Por su parte, Rasiel, seguía sonriendo y forcejeando con su hermano para hacerlo caer mientras empezaba a notar que la voz de su hermano había atraído a más que espectadores, partícipes en aquella retorcida venganza. Rasiel estaba más que contento por cómo las cosas estaban tomando rumbo.

Al mismo tiempo que logró separarse de su hermano de nueva cuenta, se percató que algo, específicamente manos en medio de la oscuridad lo atrapaban y le impedían moverse. Estaba enfadado por todo esto que solo parecía un truco de esa rana, pero era demasiado real como para ser una ilusión, más por el hecho de que en medio del forcejeo vio algo que solo él conocía de su hermano.

"shesheshe~ los que mataste están enojados y harán mi venganza más fácil, Bel~—la risa de Rasiel resonaba por el lugar mientras las sombras seguían consumiendo a Belphegor empujándolo con gran fuerza más y más atrás, donde aquella oscuridad parecía ser un monstruo que clamaba un alma viva.

Fuera de la habitación, mientras el miembro del sol se veía completamente alegre decorando el castillo de Varia, el resto de miembros se comportaban como si fuera un día normal y tranquilo, sin embargo, el arcobaleno de la niebla que también trabajaba en Varia notaba que algo extraño pasaba al mismo tiempo que el joven de sombrero de rana.

-oye Fran, ¿no crees que Belphegor se ha tardado demasiado en pulir sus cuchillos?-preguntaba Mammon como si nada mientras veía la televisión

-sí, también me di cuenta, creo que iré a verlo, si regreso con cuchillos pasó lo normal-el joven de sombrero de rana dejó su libro a su lado mientras se levantaba para ir hacia la habitación del joven destripador con calma.

—Esto sí que es extraño—se dijo para sí el miembro de voz monótona de Varia frente a una pared. —Se supone que aquí estaba la puerta del cuarto de Bel-sempai, ¿me confundí?—cuestionaba mientras revisaba alrededor sin hallar nada.

El joven de sombrero de rana solo atinó a mirar detenidamente el lugar donde se suponía se hallaba la puerta y estirar una mano hacia aquella pared bajando lentamente, como si examinara dicho lugar en busca de algo, un solo indicio de que es una ilusión y que él, como un gran ilusionista que era, podía romperla.

Lamentablemente no hallaba nada.

Antes de que el miembro más joven de Varia regresara a la sala común e informara a su superior, Mammon, acerca de aquel extraño incidente, un recuerdo vago, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser cobró vida dentro de él joven y este, guiado por sus instintos caminaba hacia aquella pared mirando algo completamente diferente mientras tomaba un pomo que no había y abría una puerta que no se veía.

«Fran»

Al reaccionar y salir de aquel cálido recuerdo de infancia percibió el frío y oscuro lugar, como si estuviera en el abismo del fin de la vida y las almas se juntaran.

«Fran»

Aquella voz, esa voz la conocía, vagamente pero una parte de él se llenó de nostalgia, tristeza y alegría al escucharla de nuevo, mas nunca iba a demostrarlo.

—creí que nunca te escucharía de nuevo, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Has visto a Bel-sempai?—sin dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, inmediatamente cuestionó a la persona a su lado sin mirarla.

Aquella imagen esbozó una sonrisa y caminaba delante del ilusionista entre la oscuridad como su guía sin responder sus dudas pero, evidentemente, ayudándolo para que halle las respuestas.

Con un nudo en la garganta seguía a aquella figura sin duda, desconfianza o temor, su mente lo llenaba de recuerdos cálidos y amables y aquella figura, vista desde un ángulo diferente que lo guiaba tranquilamente por muchos lugares. Paró al mismo momento que la figura y miró delante de ambos, la imagen frente a sí le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Ya entiendo, gracias—murmuraba mientras se alejaba de la figura y se encaminaba hacia su conocido rubio sangriento en medio de la oscuridad.

Mientras Belphegor luchaba por salir de aquel escenario irreal, veía con absoluto desprecio a su hermano fallecido hasta que sintió a alguien tomar su mano, esa persona era cálida, un tinte amable y más que todo, estaba lleno de vida.

—ahora se disfrazará conmigo, sempai—aquella voz, burlona y monótona que jamás pensó que lo aliviaría tanto como en estos momentos.

"tú, el chico rana odioso, ¿Cómo es que…?"

El príncipe difunto fijó su vista en la imagen que guio al joven hasta este punto y su boca mostro una mueca de enfado para chasquear la lengua posteriormente. Esto se interponía en sus planes y no imaginó que algo así pasaría. Le irritaba que aquella figura sonriera felizmente mientras mirada al joven de cabello verde sacar al rubio, mediante una ilusión, de aquellos irreconocibles captores.

« ¿Acaso no vez que a Fran le gusta tu hermano? »

Rasiel apretaba los dientes al ver que aquella figura los guiaba hacia la salida de aquella puerta rápidamente. No iba a permitir que esto siguiese, el único rey era él y nada, ni siquiera esa muerta lo iba a impedir. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar por donde su hermano y su molesto kouhai salían, gritando el nombre de su gemelo mientras los alcanzaba.

"¿acaso no te vengaras por lo que casi hago?"

Si podía retenerlos, hasta las campanas de medianoche, Belphegor y ese mocoso jamás regresarían y habría ganado su venganza, en gran parte, y solo él sabía cómo retener y provocar a Belphegor mejor que nadie, no por nada eran gemelos.

— ¿para qué molestarme en vengarme de un muerto, cuando el príncipe y siguiente rey soy yo desde que te maté?—. Sabía de sobra que su hermano quería obligarlo a quedarse, como el príncipe que era, no lo permitiría, no le daría el gusto a Rasiel de regocijarse mientras él condena a su rana y a su real persona a vivir en el mundo de los muertos.

—vamos sempai, aún tenemos tiempo para disfrazarnos—. El joven de sombrero de rana jalaba a su superior fuertemente para salir mientras ignoraba a la copia de su príncipe falso, intuyendo por la mirada de su guía, que debían salir rápidamente de ahí.

Belphegor dejó un cuchillo en ese lugar incrustado en el pecho de Rasiel para salir de ahí rápidamente jalando a su kouhai, logrando salir faltando un poco para que las campanas de la festividad acabara, según el mundo de los muertos aunque en el mundo de fuera solamente eran las seis de la tarde.

Como si fuera una ilusión muy poderosa aquella habitación empezó a recuperar la temperatura habitual y lentamente la oscuridad se disipó mostrando al rubio abrazando protectoramente al joven de cabello de rana y viceversa justo en el momento en el que el miembro del sol, junto con el arcobaleno de la niebla abrían la puerta.

—no sabía que estaban en medio de su declaración, los espero abajo—decía con un tono de emoción en sus palabras el miembro de las llamas de sol de Varia con una risa y se retiraba, dejando solo al rubio, el ilusionista y la esper.

—ya era hora de que hicieran algo, la piña me debe unos cincuenta dólares—la arcobaleno sabe media vuelta mientras llamaba al maestro del ilusionista para reclamar su victoria sobre la apuesta acerca de los sentimientos de los dos miembros de Varia.

Al notar la situación, ninguno sabía que decir, solamente un pequeño dulce casero en las manos de ambos miembros de Varia decían aquello que ninguno de los dos dirá. El rubio sonreía y el joven de sombrero de rana sonreía levemente sin decir nada más hasta que se separaron de aquel abrazo.

—supongo que…tendremos que disfrazarnos y pedir dulces al atún

* * *

><p>Quería publicar aquí mi fic B26 simplemente porque es Halloween y finalmente lo hice.<p>

¡Amo esta pairing!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo

Gracias por leer


End file.
